This invention relates to conveyers and more particularly to conveyers for transporting a part to be painted through a paint booth and drying and curing apparatus.
Conventional conveyers for transporting parts to be painted, such as motorcycle fenders, motorcycle gas tanks, sidecars and the like, consist of an overhead chain having fixtures from which the parts to be painted are hung. As the parts are transported through the paint booth, any necessary turning of the part was accomplished manually. Such manual handling of the parts themselves required that the painted surfaces be retouched. An additional problem with prior art systems is the tendency for the parts to fall off the conveyor during grade changes.